The present invention relates to a light generating device, and more particularly, concerns a portable mechanical light generating device which will provide a source of light without the need for batteries or standard house current.
Flashlights, lanterns and other similar devices for providing a source of light generally rely upon batteries for the source of energy for operability. When standard household alternating current is not available or, perhaps because the power has failed, it is common practice for one to rely upon a lantern or flashlight in order to provide at least emergency, temporary lighting conditions, albeit a localized light. Thus, whether it be in the home, automobile, boat, or merely in any dark condition, the flashlight or lantern not only is heavily used but also is indeed relied upon to deliver at least some source of light.
When no source of household current is available, the trust placed in a battery operated lantern may also be misplaced. Just as household, alternating current may fail or be unavailable, the same is true with battery operated devices. For instance, if the battery lantern is operated for prolonged periods the drainage of power saps the energy needed to keep the light bulb burning brightly causing the same to either dim or eventually fail. It can be seen that failure of the batteries in this situation can be very problematical especially if there are no backup batteries to replace the worn out batteries. In that case, the user of the lantern will have no light for his needs.
Not only are batteries subject to power dissipation when used, but the same thing occurs when the lantern with the batteries is merely put aside and stored. The disappointment of the lantern's performance becomes obvious when, in time of need, the user reaches for the lantern only to find that the batteries are weak or dead.
Perhaps the lantern may have been unused or unchecked for its reliability over a long period of time with the result that it is no longer functional for the user. This problem is significant since there may be a tendency to neglect checking the operability of a battery powered lantern especially since there may be a mistaken belief that the battery lantern is usually reliable.
In addition to the problems of reliability and eventual power dissipation, batteries have been known to corrode over periods of time. Any spillover of the batteries' acidic material will of course damage the electrical contacts inside the lantern or flashlight or may even do further damage thereby rendering the lantern useless.
Other deficiencies in battery operated lanterns or flashlights also arise; in particular, most standard batteries do not provide energy for significant amounts of light, and when the flashlight is made to be light-weight the amount of light expected to be delivered is not great. Also, most light-weight flashlights or lanterns are expected to be held by the user's hand so that any hand held lantern dim,nishes the user's ability to perform various duties which may require both hands.
It is known that small, hand held flashlights have been available to the public which are operable without standard household current or without standard dry cell batteries or the like. This small flashlight operates on the principal of constant and rapid squeezing of a lever which in turn causes rotation of components of a small generator contained within the flashlight package. The amount of light delivered by this flashlight is extremely minimal and lasts for about 1 second until the next squeeze of the lever is necessary. Using this type of device generally tires the operator's hands in a matter of minutes due to the constant squeeze-release sequence of the fingers around the lever. Of course, constant hand maniuplation means that the operator cannot perform work which requires use of both hands; therefore, this type of mechanical flashlight does not and has not served the need for a completely reliable mechanical light generating device. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a portable mechanical light generating device which overcomes the problems and deficiencies as described above and serves other needs as well.